1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation and design of a transmit/receive switch for use in portable devices, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for a resonant transmit/receive switch with transformer gate/source coupling.
2. Background
Efficient signal transmission and reception is especially important in portable devices due to limits on circuitry size and power constraints. Typically, such devices include an antenna port that is coupled to a transmit/receive (TR) switch that routes received signals to a low noise amplifier (LNA) in receive (Rx) mode and transmit signals to the antenna in transmit (Tx) mode.
Typically, the antenna port will have some level of parasitic capacitance that needs to be accounted for to provide optimum transmit and receive operations. However, conventional resonant transmit/receive (TR) switches may not be optimally tuned for both transmit and receive operations. For example, conventional switches may be optimized for Tx mode but fail to provide the optimum noise/power match during Rx mode. Also, conventional switches may utilize many components and require a large circuit size.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a resonant T/R switch that can be optimally tuned for both Rx and Tx mode and which reduces component count, costs, and/or circuit size when compared to conventional switches.